Jasmine's opportunity
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Jafar has a terrible plan with Jasmine set in its sight. What will happen to the Princess of Agrabah and what does it means for her future?


Jasmine's opportunity

Things had not been going very well for Jafar these last few days. Having botched his scheme to get the magic lamp from the cave of wonders because of a street rat and seeing him take advantage of the supposed colossal powers it granted was not something that made him happy. The vizier had no doubt that he could have achieved every single goals and schemes he had in mind with such an object. Unfortunately for him, it was not to be, as the street rat had made himself a prince in everyone's eyes except his. It seemed that knowing the truth about the source of these changes left him untouched by whatever wish the boy did.

However, things would soon change for him, as he had recently confiscated a lot of merchandises from a merchant who claimed to have magical artifacts. He had never sold one to anyone, claiming that each object were fated to be in the hand of specific persons. Knowing that magic actually worked that way, Jafar had no trouble believing the man, ceasing each object in his care while proclaiming him a liar and crook in front of everyone. Seeing this man struggle while the guards arrested him and ceased his merchandise was one of the only joys Jafar had felt since a good chunk of time.

Now, however, he had to see just what the objects in question did. It seemed that the old man was right when he said that the objects were fated to be in specific hands, as he could not understand how to activate most of them. He tried rubbing, praying, knocking, throwing and every single action he could think of, to no avail. Every artifact refused to activate for him, their secrets hidden from his eyes and senses for the time being.

There was only one that came with what seemed a parchment with explanations written on it, albeit they were incomplete. The object in question was a hookah made of red glass adorned with small and crudely shaped rubies. Out of it were two extremely long tubes that seemed to be unpractical to the proper use of said item. Reading the parchment, Jafar could not believe what he saw, the thing sounding much too good to be true.

If he could acknowledge the veracity of the document, the hookah was a genie-turning artifact, capable of rendering anyone connected to the thing to the form of a powerful genie. From the little parts he could read, the only thing that would be needed to complete the process would be to find a vessel for the genie once the transformation would be done.

Trying to think who would become a genie, Jafar had a vicious and particularly delightful thought. He knew just who would do the trick, someone who he desperately wanted as an obedient and faithful person bowing to his will: Princess Jasmine. He could make her marry him and keep up appearances while obeying him and granting his wishes. It was the perfect scenario for him, which made him grin in pure delight. Yes, it would be perfect. Still, it was not done, as he would need to make her come to him and smoke the hookah.

Inviting her to his quarters via a simple missive, Jafar prepared the hookah. Seeing the bottom part bubbling up, he could not wait for the Princess to arrive. Focusing his attention on the object, he was quickly snapped out of it with the sound of the curtains in front of his door being pushed. Looking at who was entering, it was the princess herself, looking lovely like always. Taking some good look at the young woman, it was simplicity itself to see why so many people had fallen for her. She was quite the beautiful woman, her clothes not hiding any of her features. She was quite the sight, yet he knew he could not lose time staring at her. Not if he wanted to advance in his scheme. Advancing toward her, he greeted her like an old friend would, acting relaxed and inviting her to sit with him.

-Greetings, Princess. I have sent for you to see if you wanted to try this hookah here. From what the merchant told me when he sold it to me, it is supposed to have magical properties, but only when beautiful women would smoke out of its tubes.

A skeptical look on her face, Jasmine had no idea what kind of rubbish Jafar was speaking about. However, it was not like Jafar would try anything funny with a simple hookah. She knew that he was attracted to her, much like any man in the palace except her father. She had a very close idea about how pretty she actually was, thanks to all the suitors she had to talk with every day. Sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the hookah, she decided to humor him on this particular thing he was proposing. After all, she did like smoking the sweet aroma that hookah had.

Picking the incredibly long tube that was attached to the hookah; she placed it in her mouth as she began to suck the smoke and aroma from it. Strangely, the exact moment it got in her mouth, it seemed to attach itself to her tongue. The sensation creeping her out, Jasmine tried to remove it, without any success. Stuck with the tube in her mouth, the only consolation she had was the fact that the smoke was incredibly sweet, loving how it tasted. As her lungs filled with the aroma, Jasmine began to relax to an impossible degree. Laying her back on the floor, the smoke began invading her body, filling every single pore and inch of her skin.

Jafar, smiling at such a sight, began to truly believe that the hookah could truly have the exact effect just like on the parchment. Reading it further, it was indicated that the body would fill and inflate to channel the cosmic and magical energies needed to turn the person into a genie. The bigger a person would get, the more powerful it would become when it turned into a complete genie. As an indicative, a normal genie would inflate to the size of a small bed. Looking at Jasmine, Jafar wanted to see just how much the princess would grow before becoming his magical slave.

Beginning to gather magic in her body, Jasmine's belly began to bulge out to the size of a large watermelon. It made her look pregnant with twins, which was a prospect that enchanted Jafar to no end. Soon, she would not be able to refuse anything from him, including the prospect of siring him children like a good wife.

Soon, her belly began to overshadow her whole body, getting much bigger than what Jafa estimated a small bed to be. Gloriously, Jafar thought of what it would mean if Jasmine would become a much more powerful genie. Perhaps he'd send her to take care of the genie the street rat had gained, just to teach him a lesson.

Still her belly grew, now beginning to fill his chamber. Not desiring to be crushed by the sublime belly of his new and sexy genie slave, Jafar retreated to his balcony, seeing the belly growth stopping inches before pouring out of the doorway. Grinning with anticipation, Jafar tried to push the belly flesh out of the way to find an object to capture Jasmine in.

However, as soon as he touched the soft and warm belly flesh of the princess, a small popping sound was heard from the position the princess was occupying. As the sound resonated, the belly flesh reduced quickly to its original size as he could see that Jasmine had changed a bit. An aura of incredible power radiated from her, adding to her allure with its close to invisible hue. Unsure about what was happening, Jafar had no time to find a proper object or trinket as she quickly rose from the floor, floating inches from the ground in the process. Wishing to break the awkward silence in the room, Jafar looked at her with lust and confidence. Perhaps the confinement could wait a bit...

-I see you have changed to your new form, my genie slave. Now, bow down before your master, I command it!

Looking at him with a smile on her face, she stood a tad above him as if she was defying his order. Crossing her arms, she gave a disapproving nod to the vizier, replying in the process.

-My poor little Jafar. You do not understand at all what had happened, do you?

Confused, Jafar tried once more, being close to rage and indignation.

-You are my genie and I command you to kneel in my presence! I AM YOUR MASTER!

Jasmine, still not obeying his command, made the parchment float toward her with a single motion of her finger. The paper, getting to her, was soon restored as if it had been newly made. Getting much longer, it gained twice its length, showing just how much was missing from the document. Jasmine, reading it, smiled before making it float toward Jafar.

Fearing what he had missed from the paper, Jafar began reading the parts he had not the opportunity to read. A lot of it was gibberish, but a particular part horrified him.

''This object should never be used on someone of any royal family, as it could cause a powerful, yet uncontrollable genie. Unleashing such a genie would only cause chaos on the world, basically creating some kind of unrestricted god or goddess in the world.''

Understanding just why Jasmine was so confident and rebellious toward his orders, Jafar's face turned white. In his own ambitions, he had created a monster of impossible power.

Jasmine, floating close to him, began giggling a bit in a cruel manner, as if she knew exactly what had happened and more.

-So...you wished to turn me into your whore and slave, Jafar? To make me unable to refuse any of your commands and to satisfy your every desires?

Jafar, fearful for what would happen to him, tried to slowly walk away while facing Jasmine. He knew that it was futile, but perhaps she was still unaware about what she could do with her powers yet.

Jasmine, following him with her eyes, laughed.

-It will not work, you senile fool. I have gained several new senses with my genie powers. I know what you think, will think and thought. I know and can anticipate every single action you will ever do. You cannot escape from me, now stay here and accept the fate I will bestow upon you.

Saying this, Jasmine radiated something else bizarrely, something that made Jafar compelled to do as she said. His vision stuck on her, his body was halted instantly. Feeling like her beauty hypnotized and mesmerized him, he was still terrified. It was a pleasant, yet terrible feeling, knowing that he was doomed, yet anticipating the fact that this alluring genie would be the one to end your existence. Feeling that he should be honored that she deemed him worthy of her attention, Jafar could only wait for Jasmine to act, already having lost himself in her hypnotic beauty.

He did not have to wait long, as Jasmine snapped her fingers, shifting the form of the vizier into something else entirely. Taking some images from his mind, she wanted to change her look to something she'd be sexy and powerful in, something that would be comfortable and revealing. Seeing an image of her turned into a slave girl, she changed him into the very clothes he had imagined. Soon, the man was turned into a crimson red silk and satin bra, a pair of harem pants of the same fabric and color, a small golden tiara and a red belly gem shaped like a perfect sphere.

Removing her clothes by making them vanish, her new clothes twisted around her before shifting on her skin. The vizier had now turned her into a sexy and immensely powerful genie, blessing him with immortality, eternal youth and the possibility to do just about anything she had desired. Smiling at this prospect, Jasmine finished clothing herself before teleporting away.

Her first stop was to go before her father, who looked very surprised to see her floating and adorning such revealing clothes. Not desiring to have to explain everything to him, she stared at his eyes with spiralling eyes. She knew that he was very vulnerable to such displays, having gained the knowledge that Jafar had done the same to him for years. He had always been a bit weak, yet she loved more than she could say. However, she would not be encumbered by his shallow vision he had for her future.

-Listen to me, father. I have important things to say.

-Yes...listen...

-I will live my life the way I want. Things have changed for me and I do not intend to marry any prince of any neighbouring country or land.

-Like you want...not marry...

-However, Agrabah needs a good and strong ruler, which is why I'll make you immortal. You will forever rule this land with the generosity and kindness you have always displayed toward its inhabitant.

-Rule Agrabah...immortal...kindness...

-I'll come to visit you sometime, but right now I'll be going away to do things I have always wanted. I crave freedom and I can have it now.

-Visit...freedom...

-Now, since you'll be living forever, I do believe it is high time you take a wife once more. Perhaps a harem if it would suit you more. I only want what is the best for you, father.

-Wife...harem...best...

-Rule and live, father. Now I must go. Do not worry; you will not remember how I appeared and what has happened to me. The only thing you will know is that I'm happy now and that I love you.

Taking a good look at her father once more, she teleported away from his room. A bit emotional from this scene, she knew that if she ever got what she wanted, she'd need to say goodbye to her father. Still, she knew he'd be happy and occupied, which eased it much for her.

Appearing before Rajah, she began petting him tenderly. Not understanding what was happening to his beloved mistress, Rajah began licking her. Feeling a strange energy crackling on his tongue, he stood confused before the genie Jasmine.

-Rajah, I give you this task and the capacity to understand it: protect my father. Stay with him and make sure he is always safe. It is what I want you to do.

Rajah, purring lovingly, seemed to actually understand just what she was talking about, as he went out of the room immediately, heading toward the room where her father was. He'd probably need the protection Rajah could provide, as he was most assuredly still under a powerful hypnotic trance now.

Teleporting away once more, she appeared before the last person she had to visit, yet he was the most important right now: Aladdin. Now armed with the truth, she knew the Ali Ababwa scene was a lie crafted by him and his genie, yet she could not hate him for that. All that he did, he was motivated by his love for her and as such, he would be properly rewarded. Nothing would come between him and her; she would make sure of that.

Seeing him seated on a cushion, she gave him absolutely no time to react before she put him in a very strong trance, making a spinning orb of infinite colors appears before his very eyes. Instantly getting his attention, he could not look away, fascinated by the magical orb, easily swayed by the hypnotic movements and shifting offered by the sphere.

However, Jasmine knew that this would not truly begin now, as is genie got out of the lamp to defend him, as was his duty. Looking at her, the genie was dumbstruck, recognizing her as the object of his master's affection. Jasmine, looking at him, already knew the best plan of action, one that would satisfy both her beloved and herself.

-I see you are confused about what to do about me. I am much too powerful to deal with and I am also what your master craves for. I believe I have a solution, however.

Making his lamp appear in her hand, she began to rub it with her right hand as she poured her magic in it.

-You see, I want to make Aladdin happy and you are his best friend. However, I do not want you as competition for his attention. I will turn you into my slave as well as his, which will make you want to obey us both. You will be our servant in all things, which will fill you with delight.

Her voice and the rubbing of his lamp made him groggy, yet he never felt so sure of himself before. She was not suggesting, she was ordering and already he could feel bliss in listening and obeying this sublimely powerful and beautiful genie. Bowing before him in answer, the genie replied.

-Yes mistress. I have understood. Both you and Aladdin own me now.

-Good, now return inside the lamp and do not come out until I say so. I have plans for him that requires some privacy.

-Yes mistress.

Getting sucked inside his lamp, genie disappeared from her sight. Attaching the lamp of her new slave on her sash, Jasmine then turned her attention to her beloved, who was still in a blissful trance from her magical orb. Feeling that he was prepared enough, she made the orb disappear with a snap of her finger.

Aladdin, still under her powerful influence, could do naught but stare with his color filled eyes at nothing in particular. Lost in a mist of submission and desire to be commanded, his wish was granted when he heard the sublimely sexy voice of Jasmine, his true love.

-Let me prepare you for what will be a very long time, my sweet Aladdin.

Making his pants disappear out of thin air, she could see his incredible erection, standing very tall. Seeing that she would not have to enhance it with her magic, she began to caress it with her magic fingers. Shooting pure pleasure from the tip of her finger into his rod, she could hear his moans of approval. Listening to them like she would listen to the most beautiful music in the world, she would soon accompany them with her words of truth.

-This is pleasure you feel, pleasure of the highest caliber, straight from the most beautiful and powerful woman in the world. A woman who loves you very much.

Cooing and moaning lightly at her touch, Aladdin was in heaven right now, never having felt such amazing pleasure before. Her words only amplified the feeling that overcame him, making him wish that it would last forever.

-Let me take away all your doubts, your fears and your worries from you, literally. When you release your seed, it will all go away in a place where I'll keep it for when you'll want it back. With me, you'll know the greatest pleasure and best sensations a man can ever get. The only thing that I'll ask of you is that you listen and obey me.

Feeling his penis overload, he could not wait to release, as her manipulation was making it impossible for him not to express his satisfaction. His eyes still showing infinite colors, being under her power made it all the more significant for him. It was bliss.

-Now cum and be mine.

Obeying her command, a huge string of black cum came out of the tip of his penis, as if it was filled with emotions holding Aladdin back. Stopping in midair before getting on the ground, it was quickly sucked and swallowed by Jasmine, who merely looked at him with sensuality out of this world. Awaking something wild inside of Aladdin, he jumped at her to begin fondling and kissing her everywhere. Gone were his fears that he was inadequate for someone such as her, just like the doubt that he would never truly satisfy her and the worry that he had to find what happened to his father, his friends and what he'd have to do to survive. The only thing that mattered now was that he was brave enough to live up to his fantasy. Jasmine was his and he was hers.

Jasmine, now possessing the perfect lover and her future, could not wait to shape it up in any way she would want. Perhaps after a few years of lovemaking she'd finally get around that prospect...


End file.
